Violet Dursley
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Violet Dursley was never anything special until she got her Hogwarts letter, follow Violet on her adventure's at Hogwarts, but before that follow her try to make it through the hardest challenge her Grand-parents
1. Chapter 1

It all started when i was six, my mother was out in the garden planting some tulips and humming a tune to my little sister, my father was sitting at the table reading the paper and sipping some coffee my mother prepared, i wanted some candy from the top shelf but i couldn't reach it, i remember thinking about how much i wanted the candy, the next thing i know is the candy is in my hand. I remember my father questioning how i got them and when i told him it was like magic his face paled and he shooed me out of the kitchen.

The next time something like that happened was when i was nine, i was running away from some bullies at school and i ended up on the roof, when the principle and my father questioned me i told them that it was like magic again my father paled and quickly fled the principle's office with me in tow.

The next odd thing that happened was a few weeks before my 11th birthday, my grandparents Vernon and Petunia where coming over for my sister Daisy's 9th birthday, my mother was slaving away in the kitchen trying to make everything perfect for Daisy's big day, my father was out getting some wine. I've always known that i can do strange things, but only my father has ever seen them and he always made up a fib to tell my mother.

''Violet dear, can you please go to the table and grab the bread'' My mother asked, she was a kind woman with short light blonde hair and brown eyes and thin lips, and a button nose.

''Sure mother'' i said, i put down my sketch pad and went to the dining table and lifted up the bread and carried it to the table i put it down and as i did my little sister Daisy turned around and knocked a mug that was hanging over my head on the cupboard over the stove top the mug was about to fall on my head but i screamed and the mug hit the wall on the other side of the room, my mother shrieked and stepped back, before taking a step forward to make sure i was alright, later that afternoon i heard my mother and my father talking and my father was talking about a cousin that he had who was different, my father saw me eavesdropping and shooed me off.

Nothing really strange or off putting happened after that until my Eleventh birthday arrived my sister Daisy came and jumped on my bed at 7 o'clock in the morning, she made me come dow nstaires so she could give me her gift, i convinced her to wait until mother and father where up

At around 8 in the morning mother was up slaying away in the kitchen to make a breakfast feast for my birthday, everything was great until after breakfast, my father and my sister and I where in the sitting room watching morning cartoons, when we heard a shriek of fear from my mother, my father got up and went to the kitchen to see what the matter was i heard my father gasp, i was getting up to go to the kitchen when my father came in the sitting room.

''Violet why don't you go to the corner store and treat yourself for your birthday, and take your sister with you'' he handed 20 pounds which was far to much for candy and other things, my father's face was pale white but his cheeks where red, and he was frowning, i didn't want to press the issue so i grabbed the pounds and my sister and went out the front door, with Daisy in tow.

We arrived at the corner store and where greeted by the clerk who runs the store, my sister ran to the candy and grabbed some maoams, there her favorite, i followed my sister and picked up an Aero chocolate bar, we payed for are things which came out to 8.66$, and began to walk home.

When we reached the front door i pushed it open and heard a man's voice i closed the door quietly and shushed my sister i began to slowly walk to the door, Daisy was walking quietly behind me.

''...It's a very elite school, and your daughter will learn how to control her powers'' It was coming from a voice i didn't recognize, i inched slightly closer to the door which probably wasn't a good idea since i stepped on one of my sisters toys it started singing a song, i heard scrambling from the kitchen and my mother came out she was wearing a blue dress and her hair was in a tight pony tale.

''Violet! we thought you would take longer, where's your sister'' my mother asked alarmingly she seemed to be looking around the room for an escape.

''Daisy's in the sitting room, reading her magazine, is something wrong?'' i asked my mother she seemed to be deep in thought, but she gave me a forced smile.

''Of course not dear, we just have some guest's'' Guest's? i thought about it in my head, maybe it was Molly Patterson from across the street her and mother where good friends but that wouldn't explain the powers and elite school.

I heard foot steps coming from the kitchen and they got louder until standing in back of my mother was a man with black hair and beautiful green eyes he had a scar on his cheek and a faded one on his forehead, my mom noticed my staring and began to explain

''This is Harry Potter'' she paused and seemed to be thinking again before she said ''Your father's cousin'' she said and when she said that her face seemed to pale slightly.

Harry Potter took a step forward and held out his hand for me i shook it, ''As your mother said i'm Harry Potter your father's cousin, i would actually like to speak with you'' he said than added ''Happy Birthday'' He said with a smile.

''Why do you want to speak to me?'' I asked, he extended his arm and pointed to the kitchen my mother walked to the sitting room and i heard her begin to speak to Daisy, Harry made a move to go to the kitchen, I followed suit.

When we walked in the kitchen i saw the back of my father's head he seemed to be frozen in place, Harry tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around his face was pale worse than the time when i was nine, he stood up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, i stood there and waited out the hug, he let go and pointed to the now empty chair indicating he wanted me to sit, i sat down and my father took a seat across from me with Harry at the head of the table.

There was an awkward silence that followed the only sound being heard was the telly in the other room, Harry cleared his throat and handed me a letter.

''Go on, open it'' He said, i looked at my father who gave a nod, i turned the letter around and back around and saw a wax red seal and written in hand writing was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, i gently opened the envelope careful not to break the seal.

''HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY'' I read out loud i heard my father catch his breath in his throat, Harry nodded encouragingly i continued.

''Dear Mrs. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.'' I read out loud i looked up at Harry and my father and began to laugh, Harry looked confused and my father just seemed out of it.

''This is a really funny joke you had me going for a second'' i got up and walked up and hugged my father ''you almost got me'' I said before giggling and walking out, i heard footsteps behind me.

''It's not a joke Violet'' I heard Harry say behind me, i turned around to face him now where in the hallway and i knew my mother and father and sister are listening.

''Your a witch Violet'' Harry said, i stopped giggling when i saw the serious look on his face, that made me want to be quiet before i could say something, i heard a shout.


	2. Chapter 2

''That's not a nice thing to say!'' I heard my sister shout, her cheeks where about the same shade of red as her hair, i was about to start to soothe her when Harry spoke up

''I didn't mean it in an insulting way, your sister has an incredible gift'' Daisy's eyes were more calm now she also seemed to have curiosity in her eyes, but she also seemed suspicious.

''What incredible gift?" Daisy asked suspiciously, she was still eyeing Harry and i finally took a moment to look him over, he was wearing a strange artical of clothing that can only be described as a robe, Harry turned around and looked in the direction of the kitchen opening.

''Maybe we should wait for Dudley and Katie'' Harry said, he was still staring at my sister but i feel like he is more so looking at her ginger locks, I heard a chair being pushed back and my mother walked into the hallway with a smile on her face, her long blonde hair that she grew out over the year was in a side braid.

''Dudley needs a moment to himself, please do come to the lounge, i'll be there in a moment i'm just preparing some tea'' My mother said with a smile before walking back in the kitchen, Daisy turned around and began to walk to the lounge without a word, i looked at Harry than followed Daisy to the lounge, I heard footsteps behind me and i knew Harry was following.

I walked up to the couch and took a seat next to Daisy, Harry walked in and seemed to have a look around the room before sitting down in one of the arm chairs, there was a silence that filled the room, it was getting quite awkward but luckily Daisy broke the silence.

''Mother told me your Dudley's cousin'' Harry nodded confirming that he was father's cousin, Daisy continued ''Than why haven't i met you?''

Harry seemed to be thinking of an answer to her question but i noticed that he tensed a bit at what Daisy said.

''Well your father and I are not on the best terms, but your father and i do exchange christmas cards'' Harry said, seeming to be thinking over his words to make sure he didn't say something wrong, i looked over at Daisy who seemed to have accepted the answer, i heard footsteps aproaching, and a few secondes later my mother walked in with a tray with tea and tarts.

''Would you care for some tea Harry'' My mother asked sweetly, she set the tray down on the coffee table and did not take a seat cause she was waiting for Harry's reply.

''That would be lovely, Katie'' Harry replied, my mother poured the tea in a tea cup and handed it to Harry who took a sip and thanked my mother and complimented the tea.

''Is Dudley going to come and join us?'' Harry asked, i saw my father 10 minutes ago and he looked like a ghost he seemed unmoving and distant, i thought it was an act but now not so much

''Dudley's feeling a bit under the weather, he won't be joining us, but i would love to hear more about this school'' My mother said, the school i almost forgot about it, the magic, Hogwarts? and Harry calling me a witch.

''Yes the school, it's called Hogwarts and it's a school for people with incredible gifts'' Harry said, my mother was nodding urging him to continue, but i know she was waiting for an explanation because i knew she heard this when i was eavesdropping, Harry sensed that we wanted a better explanation, so he flipped out a stick from his pocket.

''This is my wand'' Harry said, he than muttered something that i didn't fully catch and the next thing i knew was my mother had gasped and Daisy had shrieked, Daisy was floating in the air, and after a few secondes she was back on the couch.

''Daisy!, are you alright dear'' Mother asked as she rushed over to Daisy but my eye's were on Harry, than i heard a gasp of delight.

''That was so cool!'' Daisy shouted in delight, she got up and started jumping up and down shouting 'Again, Again', while smiling ear to ear, my mother wasn't as delighted as Daisy, she started shouting.

''How dare you!, you could have hurt her or worse gotten my daughter killed!'' My mother was shouting at Harry who seemed shocked yet understanding at the same time.

''I would never hurt your daughter, i meant no harm i just wanted to show you what one day your daughter will be able to do'' Harry said in a calming voice, my mother still seemed aggravated but she didn't look like she wanted to yell again, my mother sat down but moved me to where she was sitting so she can sit next to the still smiling Daisy, everyone was silent for a few moments until Harry asked

''Do you believe in magic now Violet''

''Yes'' that was all i said and it was all i needed to say for my mom to understand that i wanted to go to this school, my mom knew that other kids bullied me and that this school would be good for me, it's a thing that moms know.

''So what can i do to get her into this school'' Mother asked, now i was smiling like Daisy, i wanted to jump up and pull my mom into a bone crushing hug but i wouldn't want to ruin what was happening.

''Well she's already been accepted she just needs to get her supplies'' Harry said and handed my mother a piece of parchment, my mother face scrunched in confusion.

''Harry, there are no places to find these things'' My mother said, my smile faded, maybe if i didn't have supplies i couldn't go to the school, and if i couldn't go to school i would have to stay at my school and i didn't want to do that.

''There's only one place to find these things, Diagon Alley my youngest son is starting school this year along with my niece so if you want to come you can come shopping with my family and I'' Harry said, my smile grew, Harry and my mother started making plans about going to Diagon Alley and i turned to Daisy and we both squealed in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry left hours ago, Daisy was in her room playing with her new toy puppy, It was just Mother, Father and Me, Father and I were sitting at the kitchen table while mother was in the kitchen cooking for my birthday dinner.

''Your one of them'' My father said, it was the first thing he said to me since this morning, he was still sitting at the same place he was when i saw him in the kitchen hours ago, the mug he had of coffee was cold, and the paper he was reading was on the floor.

''I'm a witch'' I said lightly to him, when i said the word witch he took a deep breath, he looked at me with a mixture of pain and love, he looked like he didn't know what to say next, my mother came and sat at the table next to my father.

''Dudley, your parents are going to be here in an hour we need to get dressed and prepare'' My mother said, father looked at her and nodded his head and stood up and walked out of the kitchen, i felt like crying, he didn't even say anything to me.

''Your father will come around, he loves you'' Mother said, she got up and kissed my head, before she went to the kitchen to finish the food, i got up and told mom i was going to my room.

I walked up the stairs i passed my sisters room and saw my dad he was going through her wardrobe with her trying to pick out a nice dress for her, he was failing he had picked out the green one which Daisy hated, i lightly knocked on the door, Daisy and Father turned around to face me, the light smile dad was wearing faded.

''You should wear the pink one Grandma bought you for your birthday and you should wear the earrings that Grandpa bought you'' I said before taking my leave, i walked to my bedroom that was next to Daisy's, i opened the door to my bedroom and walked in, i jumped onto my unmade bed and lied down, i pulled my ipod from under my pillow and plugged in my earphones and began to play Sam Smith, i don't know how this happen but somehow i feel asleep, i woke up when there was a knock on my door, somehow when i was sleeping my earphones came off, I sat up on my bed and my mother came in.

''Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here in 20 minutes you half to get dressed'' Mother said, i nodded and got up she left the room, i opened my wardrobe, most of my wardrobe consisted of short summer dresses in light colors, in the back of my wardrobe i found a baby blue lace belted skater dress, the dress went down to right before my knees, i put it over myself in the mirror, i put the dress on and again stood in front of the mirror, there was a knock on the door thinking it's my mother i shouted 'come in', i was turned around now facing my bed.

''You look lovely'' I almost jumped, i twirled around to face my father who had a guilty look on his face, i stared at him for a few moments, he cleared his throat.

''Your grandparents are going to be her in 10 minutes your mother wants you down soon'' He said, i nodded and he turned around and left the room with the door shutting behind him.

I looked around my room for a pair of sandals, i found a pair of white sandals i slipped them on my feet than went to my makeup table that my mom bought for Christmas, i put on some lip gloss and got up ready to leave, than i realized that my hair was a mess, i knew mother got mad when we were not presentable, i went and sat in front of my makeup table which had a mirror and brushed my blonde hair till there were little to no hairs out of place which took 5 minutes i than again i looked in the mirror before taking off out of my room.

I ran downstairs almost tripping in the process, i got downstairs and first spotted my sister in the kitchen she was wearing the pink dress and the Daisy earrings, than i noticed mother who was wearing a blue dress that went bellow her knees and her shoulder length hair was lightly curled, and my dad was wearing a brown suit, and his curly hair was brushed down, the doorbell rang mother went to answer it and during that process we all moved to the lounge, i heard Grandma Petunia greet mother, than she walked into the lounge, Daisy shot up and went to hug her

''Oh! my beautiful Daisy-flower your wearing the dress and the earrings you look lovely!'' Grandma cooed as she leaned down to hug Daisy i walked forward as Grandma let go of Daisy

''My beautiful Violet you look stunning'' Grandma said in a affectionate voice, she leaned down slightly to hug me, she let go after a few moments, Mother walked in with Grandpa Vernon trailing behind her.

''Grandpa!'' Daisy shouted and lunged at him, he lifted her up and hugged her and twirled her around in his arms, he stopped after twirling her for about 20 seconds cause he had to catch his breath he set Daisy down and walked up to me.

''Happy 11th birthday, Violet'' Grandpa Vernon said and leaned down and hugged me and slightly lifted me, he set me down and went to talk to father about work at Grunnings and Grandma was complimenting Daisy on her dress.

''Violet why don't we go to the kitchen to get dinner on the table'' Mother said, my mother turned around and began to walk to the kitchen and i trailed behind her, we walked through the door that lead to the kitchen.

''Put the plates on the table and when your down please put the silver wear down'' Mother said, i nodded and grabbed 6 plates and set them down i went and grabbed 6 forks and 6 spoons and 6 knifes and put one for each person, i went back to where my mom was standing cutting up slices of bread, she put the bread in a basket and handed the bread to me and i put it in the middle of the dinning table, my mom grabbed 2 wine bottles and put them on the table herself, she than handed me 3 glasses and took the rest and we set them down on the table.

''That looks presentable, why don't you go talk to your Grandma i'll finish here'' She said, before walking back to the kitchen i walked into the lounge and i saw Grandpa Vernon who was now talking to Daisy his face was pale but it was placed in a grimace he than stood up and pointed at me and screamed.

''Your a freak!'' to say i was shocked would be an understatement i looked at father who visibly paled, and was looking at Grandma trying to explain, but Grandpa screamed.

''Your a freak!, your a witch!, Just like that no good cousin'' he pointed at me than looked at Grandma who had an unreadable expression on her face, my mother came into the lounge looking shocked from all the shouting.

''What's going on'' Mother said, she looked between Grandpa and I than looked at Daisy who looked on the verge of tears.

''Come on Petunia we are not staying in a house with a freak'' Grandpa said before standing up and walking up to Grandma and pulling her arm to stood up than he sent me an angered look before walking out of the house, the door slammed behind them, i than heard a car start and take off.

I let a tear fall down my face before i turned and bolted out of the lounge and ran upstairs and ran into my room and slammed the door and let tears stream down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I have my head stuffed in a pillow,I don't know how long I've been crying but it feels like it's been hours, mother's been knocking on the door every now and than to see if i'm okay, fathers came to knock once and said that they'll come around cause they love me, than i heard a knock on the door assuming it's mother, i pulled myself up from the pillow.

''Go away, i don't want to be disturbed'' I shouted, before falling back again face first on the pillow, there was a knock again i pulled my face out of the pillow and took off the show i was still wearing and throw it at the door, before again falling face first into my soft pillow.

''It's Daisy'' I pulled myself up again and quickly looked in the mirror trying to see if i looked that bad, my eye's were bloodshot and my brushed hair was a frizzy mess and my dress was wrinkled, i took a deep breath than went to open the door.

Daisy was standing in the doorway tugging at her dress, she had tears in her eyes and looked like they were about to let loose, Daisy's about 3 inches shorter than me, her hair was naturally straight and her eyes were the same color as mine, most people though never realized we were related.

''I'm sorry i made Grandpa mad'' She said on the verge of tears, i knew that it was Daisy who told Grandpa Vernon i was a witch but i knew she never would have said it if she didn't know what she was unleashing.

''It's okay'' I said, but it wasn't okay i hated to say it even in my head but i'm mad at Daisy i'm angry that Grandpa Vernon and Grandma Petunia hate me, i'm angry that i'm probably upset father.

''Mum wants you down stairs we have a surprise'' She said, before dashing away, i looked at my bed than back at the door, i walked out of my room without closing the door behind me and began to walk down the stairs, i noticed there was no one in the lounge so i walked down the hallway to the kitchen and noticing no one was in the kitchen i walked in the dining room, i was met with a sight of streamers and balloons at the head of my table sat my father who was smiling and next to him was my mother and across from her was Daisy, mother turned around to face me and shot up and smiled, she pointed to Daisy

''Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Violet, Happy birthday to you'' They all sang, Daisy jumped up and started clapping before running around the table and hugging me, mother came over and hugged me before sitting back down.

''Want some cake'' Father said, i looked at him and he smiled it looked genuine, i nodded my head than he grabbed a knife and cut the cake but before he could Daisy screamed.

''She has to make a wish!'' Father dropped the knife and held his hands up in surrender, Daisy looked at me with her big blue eyes begging me to make a wish, i walked to where dad was sitting and leaned down to blow out the candle.

''I wish-'' I was about to say before i got cut off by Daisy

''You can't say it out loud!, it won't come true'' I nodded and began to think about my wish i could wish for Grandma and Grandpa to love me again, I could wish for father to get the promotion at Grunnings but i wanted to wish for something else 'I wish i fit in at Hogwarts' i wished that in my head before i blew out the candle's.

Daisy jumped up and clapped and started saying presents over and over again I smiled Mother smiled before she clapped her hands together and said something about going to get my gifts.

''Open mine!, Open mine!'' Daisy shouted as she went to the end of the table and grabbed a gift in red wrapping, mother came back into the dinning room with 5 wrapped presents, she set them on the table, I grabbed Daisy's gift and began to unwrap it, when I was finished unwrapping the only thing I saw was a decorated picture frame with a picture of Daisy and I on her birthday, I smiled and wrapped my arms around Daisy and hugged her.

''Open these two there from your father's and Me'' Mother said, I let go of Daisy and opened the gift in the blue wrapping paper, it was a mini laptop I hugged my mother and side hugged my father, than I opened the one in yellow wrapping paper, it was a hard cover copy of 'The Book Thief' I smiled and thanked my parents, she than handed me a package from Aunt Collen mothers older sister it was new drawing pencils, and a package from Grandma and Grandpa on mothers side they gave me an old book that they think I might enjoy, than my mom handed me a package.

''Harry left this before he left'' She said, I looked at the gift than opened it, it was a thick text book on the top it read _A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot__, I looked at the book and than opened it up a note fell out I leaned down to get it, it read

_Dear Violet_

_Happy Birthday i hope you enjoy this book i personally have never read it but one of my best friends have read it and she told me it's a great help for muggle-born students_

_Harry_

My mother peered over so she can read what I was looking at I handed her the note and she smiled and looked at Dudley

''Well that was nice of your cousin wasn't it'' She said and Father nodded, I smiled at the book and opened the first page which was a dedication page and skimmed through it really fast.

''So why don't we eat some cake'' Mother said I put down the book and smiled at father and Daisy clapped her hands together and chanted 'Cake,Cake,Cake' Father cut the cake and put them on the plates i grabbed a piece and took a bite and smiled, today may have not been the best birthday but just being here with my family and knowing that they accepted me made it so much better


	5. Chapter 5

Today was finally the day, the day that I was going to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, Father had work today so he couldn't come and Daisy was going to a birthday party so it was just Mother and I walking to the leaky cauldron, we're suppose to be there for noon.

''Come on Violet, it's just across the street'' Mother said, I looked across the street and there it was The Leaky Cauldron it looked old and abandoned but it was not, the letters seemed to have been peeling off.

We walked across the street and mother opened the door a bell rang signaling are arrival, a few people turned around to look before going back to there business, the place looked old and a musty smell.

''Hello'' Someone said from behind us, My mother and I turned around and were met with the sight of a middle aged woman she had shoulder length red hair and bright brown eyes, my mother looked her up and down curiously, the woman smiled.

''I'm Ginny Potter, Harry's wife he got called into work he should be here in an hour, but i'm gonna help escort you through Diagon Alley'' Ginny said, my mother smiled and introduced herself as Katie Dursley and said she was very grateful.

''James, Albus, Lily come met the Dursley's'' she shouted directed to the back of this establishment, first came a girl with short light red hair and brown eye's darker than Ginny's, next came a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes and last came a boy with even messier brown hair but this boy had brown eye's but he looked similar to the other boys.

''Kids introduce yourselves'' Ginny said

''I'm Lily'' The little girl with the red hair said

''I'm Albus, but call me Al'' The boy with the messy brown hair and green eye's said

''I'm James'' The boy with the messier brown hair stated, they all looked at me waiting for me to introduce myself

''I'm Violet'' I said with my head down I was never good at talking to people, I tried to keep my sentences to a minimum but most people just thought it was weird.

''Daddy said were like cousin's I've always wanted a cousin'' The girl names Lily said and jumped forward and hugged me, I was shocked but i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, she kinda reminded me of Daisy.

''You have 9 cousins already'' The boy named Albus stated, Lily looked up and gave him a glare.

''Never a cousin on Daddy's side'' She said before barring her face in my chest and hugging me again.

''Alright, Alright enough of that we have to go to Diagon Alley before it gets busy'' Ginny said before she started showing us in the direction of a door, she opened the door and shooed us in and I was met with the sight of a brick wall before my mother or I could ask a question Ginny walked forward and tapped the brick, the bricks started to move and we were met with a beautiful sight, Diagon Alley.

''Well first we must go to Gringotts to exchange pounds for galleons'' Ginny said, she told James to hold Lily's hand but Ginny gave her son a glare and he held Lily's hand, Ginny and My mother began talking as we walked to Gringotts.

''Do you know any spells'' Someone said, i turned around to face Albus and i shook my head no.

''I know how to do a spell but i can't actually show you because i'm not 17'' Albus said, i gave him a confused look and he continued ''You can't do magic outside Hogwarts till your 17''

''Oh'' was all i said Albus noticing i wasn't gonna conversate with him went to go talk to his mum, i looked around Diagon Alley there were things flying around every were there were young and old people and shinny new shops and old musty shops.

''There's Gringotts'' Ginny said and pointed to a three floor slightly lopsided building, the doors were open wide, Ginny began to walk up the steps with Lily and Albus by her side and my mother followed and James who had some how gotten next to me began to walk up the steps i walked up the steps and walked fast so i could reach my mother, the bank was candle lit and it was overly quite when i looked up at the tall desk i saw ugly little creatures writing they all looked up when we walked i was scared so i gripped my mother's hand, Ginny walked up not even noticing the stares we made it to the front and there was one of those ugly creatures.

''I would like to transfer Pounds to Galleon's'' Ginny said, she looked at my mother who handed her a stack of pounds, Ginny handed the thing my mothers pounds, the thing walked away, and came back with 3 brown pouches, Ginny took them and handed them to my mother who put them in her purse.

''I would like to take 300 galleons out of the family vault'' Ginny said, the thing nodded and Ginny turned to us

''This is gonna be a long trip, Katie if you don't mind you can stay outside with the kids, if it's not to much trouble'' Ginny said, and my mother nodded and told her it was no trouble, Ginny nodded and walked away and James started walking out and Lily attached herself to my mom and Albus stood there Awkwardly.

''Well why don't we go outside'' My mother said, Lily began to skip out and my mother and Albus and I followed, we made it outside and James was sitting at a bench and Lily was running to sit with him.

We sat on the bench for about 10 minutes Lily was talking my mothers ear off but my mother didn't seem to mind she was listening to Lily and adding in her thoughts every few moments, Ginny walked out of the bank with a smile, Lily jumped up and went to hug her.

''We should start off Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion's, than we should go to Flourish and Bollts'' Ginny said before grabbing Lily's hand and guiding us to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Ginny pushed open the door and held it open for all of us, a lady in her mid thirty's came over to offer to measure us, Ginny told the lady that Albus and I needed 3 black robes each, and that Lily needed a new dress robe.

''Okay Ladies first'' She said and led me to the back mother stayed back to talk to Ginny, i was nervous i was left alone with a random stranger getting fitted for robes i had never wore before.

''Don't be nervous, i'm a muggle-born to i was terrified when Madam Malkin's measured me'' She said before grabbing a measuring strip and measuring my sizes she told me to wait for a moment and went in the back and came back and handed me my robes they were inside a package that was wrapped with white string, she told me she would ring me up, i walked out of the front were my mom was still standing talking to Ginny, i handed her my robes and she held them.

''Oh this is gonna be heavy i'll put it in my purse'' Ginny said, he purse is about the size of head it was medium size so my robes would not fit, she grabbed them out of my mothers hands and put them in her purse and the package disappeared, my mother gasped and i stared in awe.

''It's a charm my sister in-law taught me it gives you endless space'' Ginny said, and my mother looked at the bag in awe and Ginny added ''I can charm one for you'' my mother smiled and thanked Ginny and told her only if it's no problem.

''It's no problem, let's go get Albus fitted than we can get Albus and Violets books than we have to go meet my brother and his wife and there children'' Ginny said, the lady came back and charged my mother 30 galleons she paid and Albus came out and Ginny paid 30 Galleons for Albus's robes.

We walked to Flourish and Bollts and went inside it was packed, Ginny handed my mother a list that had names of the books i needed Ginny led us to a shelf that had all the books i needed, James handed my mother and Ginny 2 cauldron shaped baskets, Ginny picked up the books for Albus and my mother picked up the books for me.

''The lines long why don't you guys go get some ice-cream, while we wait in line'' Ginny said, giving us each 2 galleons before grabbing my mothers arm and disappearing into the sea of people, James grabbed my arm and Albus grabbed Lily and pushed are way out.

we walked for a few moments before we reached 'Kayla Scrogham's Ice Cream Parlour' we walked in and there was a middle aged woman serving ice cream to a little girl and a teenage girl serving ice cream to another teenager, the teenager and the little girl left the store and James walked towards the teenager and ordered a chocolate and raspberry and Lily ordered the same, Albus walked up to the middle aged woman and order Strawberry-and-peanut-butter and i ordered a vanilla ice cream we got are ice cream and payed and walked out and began to walk to Florish and Bollts, than i heard a shout from behind.

''Al!''


	6. Chapter 6

''Al!'' I heard from behind, than Albus was being hugged by a girl with fiery red hair, she stopped hugging Albus and looked up at me.

''Hi i'm Rose, are you Violet?'' Rose asked, I nodded and she clapped her hands together and smiled, I had a better look at her now she had fiery red hair and pale skin and blue eyes and a lot of freckles.

''Lily was so excited to met you'' Rose said, than she noticed the ice-cream parlour she beckoned to Albus to follow her in, he followed her in and left me outside i looked to my side and saw Lily smiling and James was nowhere to be seen.

''Why did you only get vanilla ice-cream'' Lily said, before taking a lick of her chocolate and raspberry ice-cream, I shrugged my shoulders and took a lick of my vanilla ice-cream.

''You don't talk much do you?'' Lily asked, I shrugged my shoulders and Lily laughed.

''My cousin Hugo doesn't like to talk much either he's my best friend he's always listening to me'' Lily said, I nodded and smiled which made Lily continue.

''Rose is my cousin to her and Al are best friends, but Rose likes reading A lot and Al doesn't, Rose is gonna be a Ravenclaw and Al is gonna be a Gryffindor, do you know what house your gonna be in?'' Lily asked, I didn't read much about the houses but i knew there were four of them.

''I don't know'' I said, Lily nodded and began to speak about all the different houses i tuned her out just than Rose and Albus came out of the ice-cream parlour, Rose had a chocolate and nut ice-cream with a regular looking cone, and My mother and Ginny had come out followed by a middle aged woman with bushy brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with ginger locks and brown eye's.

''Hugo!'' Lily shouted and ran up and almost tackled the red head to the ground, the boy seemed startled before he started to hug her back.

''Lily let the poor boy go'' Ginny said, Lily reluctantly let the boy go, my mother was holding a brown bag in her hands which was probably filled with my school books, and Ginny and the bushy haired lady were holding the same.

''Oh i think some introductions are in order'' Ginny said

''This is my sister in-law Hermione'' she said while pointing at the bushy haired lady now known as Hermione

''An her son Hugo'' she said pointing at the boy with red hair and brown eyes now known as Hugo

''And her daughter Rose, who is also starting Hogwarts with Violet'' She said pointing at Rose who I had met earlier, My mother said Hello to Rose and Hugo who smiled, well Rose smiled Hugo put his head down.

''Well since were all here why don't we go get are wands'' Ginny said, Rose jumped up and down and so did Lily, but Lily stopped jumping up and down when her mother said she had to wait to years, she than began to sulk.

We reached a building made out of stone it stood 3 floors high but had the shape of a tower, Ginny pushed open the door and a bell rang, and a middle aged woman greeted us.

''Hello dearies, come now'' She beckoned me and Rose forward Albus was about to follow but the woman stopped him and said he was waiting for you, Albus went and sat down on a red chair and Lily went to sit next to him and Ginny followed and sat on a green chair opposite Albus, my mother came to stand beside me.

''Why not you first, Dear'' She said and beckoned me forward, i stood right in front of the counter.

''What hand do you write with'' She asked

''My left'' I said

''Alright than dear one moment'' she said, before walking into the the back of the shop she came back holding a dark blue box, she opened it and handed me the wand.

''Phoenix Feather Redwood 8 3\4 inches'' She said, I picked it up and nothing happened I looked at the middle-aged woman she laughed.

''Give it a flick'' she said, I flicked the wand and the lamp exploded I dropped the wand and apologized and my mom apologized to the lady to.

''Don't worry i can fix that'' she said before pulling out her wand and muttering something and the lamp fixed.

''Don't worry when I got my wand it took me 7 tries, we will found you a wand'' she said before turning and leaving the room I turned to look at my mother who looked slightly frazzled by what had just happened, the lady came back holding a dark green box, she opened it.

''Unicorn Horn Holy wood 10 Inches'' she said and handed me the wand, I flicked the wand and felt a tingly feeling in my stomach and i pointed the wand to an empty vase and violets grew inside the vase.

''Well I think you've found your wand'' She said and grabbed the wand and put it back in the box and smiled and charged my mother 7 galleons she paid and smiled and thanked the woman I gave the wand to my mother and she put it in the brown bag with my books.

''You next dear'' She said to Rose, Rose stepped forward with her mother trailing behind her, my mother and i went to stand near Ginny and Albus and Lily, my mother struck up a conversation with Ginny, and Lily began talking to me.

''...And i have to wait 2 whole years to get my wand'' Lily was talking about how it was unfair that she couldn't get a wand, every few moments i would nod to show her that i was listening.

Rose got her wand after 3 tries and her mother seemed so proud, Rose squealed and went to sit with Hugo and Lily, i didn't even notice Hugo he was so quiet even quieter than me.

''Albus Potter'' A voice said, we all turned around to face a old man with yellow teeth and grey hair.

''Please come forward I have your wand'' He said and Albus hesitantly took a step forward his mother gave him an encouraging nod, and he walked forward the man gave him a wand and Albus flicked it and the whole room lite up.

''Ah yes you will do great things just keep these 2 with you'' He said before walking up the stairs and leaving us alone, Lily clapped her hands together and went up and paid the lady at the cash.


	7. Chapter 7

We finished shopping, Harry and Ron never showed Ginny apologized and said that his work was hard and sometimes he has to work over time and mother said that she understood because sometimes father would work over time and Ginny and Mother said goodbye about 100 times before we finally left.

''Anna's party was so much fun'' Daisy screamed when she got home with father in tow, Daisy looked so excited while father looked solemn, he moved down the hallway and went into the lounge and sat on the couch looking distant.

''Father are you alright'' I asked after Daisy went upstairs to play mother was in the kitchen making dinner, He muttered something under his breath that i couldn't make out.

''What?" I asked and beckoned him to speak louder.

''I lost my job'' He said looking me straight in the eyes but they weren't like his regular joyful eye's they were full of regret and hate all in my direction, I breathed in before going into the kitchen to see mother.

''Father lost his job'' I said to mother who had her back turned to me she turned around and looked at me, she asked me what i had just said and i told her again she than beckoned me to my room and went to the lounge to see father i passed by the lounge and saw father crying into his hands and mother with her arms around him trying to comfort him.

I walked up the stairs and passed Daisy's room and walked to my room and throw myself on my bed, I stayed there for a while before i sat up and looked around my room i spotted my sketch pad and drawing pencils on my makeup table, i lifted myself up and picked up my sketch pad and through it on my bed and grabbed my drawing pencils and brought them to my bed and sat myself up on my bed and lifted my legs so the sketch pad was on a hard surface and began to draw.

I drew Daisy smiling, she was wearing her pink dress and her Daisy earrings, in the background were mother and father smiling and laughing, I finished and decided to only color her dress and nothing else, I heard a knock on the door and said nothing, the door opened and Father was standing there.

''Can I come in'' He asked I nodded and he came in he looked around my room before looking at the chair for my makeup table he pulled it out and pushed it close to my bed, he stared at me and my sketch pad for a few moments before clearing his throat and speaking.

''It's not your fault'' He said simply, I stared at him for a few minutes and he continued

''Once my mother, your grandma told me there's nothing you put before your children'' He said I stared at him again and he continue.

''I will always put your's and Daisy's happiness in front of mine, if going to this school makes you happy than the jobs not worth it'' He said, I looked at him again before throwing my arms around him and giving him my best bear hug.

''I love you, _Daddy_'' I said, I only ever used the word daddy on rare occasions

''I love you to Violet'' He said and hugged me back we stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away

''Do you want to show me what you bought in Diagon Alley'' Dad asked, I smiled and went to my wardrobe and pulled out my wand I showed it to father

''Harry had one of these'' He said and examined my wand

''Ya every witch and wizard have a wand'' I said, he nodded

''You know whatever my father says is a lie, your not a freak your special'' He said, I smiled and went to my wardrobe and put my wand back in the case

''Did you get a bird Harry had one'' He asked, the reason I didn't have an owl was because at the end of the day we were out of money, Ginny offered to pay but mother convinced her not to

''We um... didn't have enough'' I said, father frowned and scratched his head

''I'm sorry'' He said, I nodded I wanted to tell him not to apologize because I knew he was fired because of me

''You only start school in 3 days if we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow we can get you an owl'' He said

''No, you don't have to-'' I started but he cut me off

''I have a job interview the day after tomorrow, i'm gonna get it and it's not like were poor, how much does an owl cost?'' He asked, I haven't measured the amount but I knew that it was at least 50 dollars

''It's a lot I think it's at least 50 pounds'' I said, and father took a deep breath and nodded

''That's not a lot'' He said and smiled

''It's about 8:30 maybe you should go to bed'' He said, and stood up ready to take his leave, he made it to the door and I tucked myself in and father turned off the light

''Goodnight little flower'' He said and left the room and soon I drifted off into sleep

* * *

><p>I felt sun shining on my face so I turned over to avoid the sun but than I heard a knock on the door<p>

''Wake up, Wake up'' I heard Daisy shout than I heard the door open and Daisy came and started jumping on my bed chanting 'Wake up, Wake up, Wake up', I sat up and pulled Daisy down to sit next to me and I started tickling her

''Violet stop'' she said between laughs, I stopped and we just sat there laughing

''Mommy wanted me to get you cause you and daddy are leaving without me'' She said and crossed her arms around her chest

''Sorry Daisy'' I said she nodded and walked out of the room, I went to my closet and grabbed a long white skirt and blue top, I put it on and grabbed a elastic and tied my hair in a pony tail, and looked in my mirror before leaving my room and walking down the stairs

I walked down the hall into the kitchen and was met with the fresh smell of pancakes

''Morning Darling'' Mother said, I walked and sat down at the kitchen table (we had a dining room for supper but for breakfast and lunch we eat at the table in the kitchen), Daisy was siting at the table devouring a plate of pancakes with how much she eats it's a shock that she's the size of a twig, Mother walked up behind me and set a plate of pancakes in front of me, I cut the pancakes in front of me into bite size pieces and took a bite

''Morning Darling'' I heard my father say, I turned around and saw him kiss mother on the cheek mother handed him a plate of pancakes he thanked her and came to sit down next to me he started devouring his pancakes much like Daisy

''Pumpkin you might want to leave soon to bet traffic'' Mother said to father he nodded and continued devouring the pancakes, I saw mother roll her eyes she than opened the back door and went outside telling Daisy she can join her when she's done and washed up, I continued taking small bites of my pancakes Daisy finished her food washed up and went outside to join mother it was just Father, my pancakes and I.

''So we should leave within the next 10 minutes to beat traffic'' Father said I nodded and he grabbed his now empty plate to put in the sink he came up behind me and grabbed my plate that was almost empty but I wasn't even that hungry

''Okay so your mother explained Diagon Alley and she said we have to go to the Wizarding bank than we can go to get an owl'' Father said I nodded again and smiled and walked out of the kitchen to put on my shoes I put on a pair of white sandals, father came out of the kitchen and to were I was standing to put on his shoes

''Okay lets go'' He said and opened the door we walked down the pavement and into fathers car we had 2 cars one that the family used to go out all together and when mother needed to go shopping or out when father wasn't here and Fathers car which was smaller and usually only used by father to go to work, he turned on the radio and they were playing a song that had been blowing up on the radio lately Daisy seemed to like it, we drove for about 20 minutes making casual conversation along the way, we finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah showed us to the back were she tapped on the bricks and it opened I looked at father who had a mixture of shock and glee on his face, he kinda looked like a kid on Christmas morning

* * *

><p>''I think I like that one'' I said pointing to an owl it was stocky and medium sized and had brown and tawny feathers, father turned around to look at the own I was pointing at<p>

''You want this one?'' He asked I nodded, there were only a few other people in the store and there was one young woman walking around informing people about prices and a middle aged woman at the cash

''Excuse me mam'' My father asked the young woman she turned around with a bright smile on her face

''How can I help you?'' She asked

''How much for this owl?'' He asked

''The Tawny owl is 10 Galleons and it's cage is 4 galleons'' She said my father nodded and she left to go help out a middle aged woman

''I have 14 Galleons just enough so are you sure you want this owl?'' He asked

''Yes i'm sure'' I said he nodded and grabbed the cage with the Tawny Owl in it and brought it to the cash, the middle aged woman charged father 14 Galleons he gave her the money she leaned down and pulled out a little bag of treats and handed them to me

''The first bags a sample the whole bags 8 sickles'' she said, I nodded and father thanked her and we walked out of the store I couldn't help the goofy smile on my face I had never had a pet before I had a pet rock when I was 8 Daisy gave it to me for my birthday

''Are you ready for school now'' Father asked me, I looked at him and shook my head no

''There's one more thing I half to do'' I said


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: The chapters are gonna come out a bit late because I wasn't happy with a future chapter and rewrote it, Sorry :)**

**I would also like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed this story or even viewed this story, thank you so much for all your support with this story and sorry for the wait after posting this chapter :)**

We walked around Diagon Alley for a bit before we made are way back home I thanked dad again for the owl before we walked through the door once I was in the house I was tackled by Daisy who was gaping at the owl, Father pushed his way in and went to the kitchen to probably go talk to mother and It was just Daisy and I

''When are you leaving?'' Daisy asked, It's the 29th of August I had 2 days left after today, we already planned to met Ginny and Harry outside of platform 9 3\4, Ginny and mother have been talking constantly and most times I'm in the kitchen so I hear

''I'm leaving on the 1st of September so I have 2 and a half days'' I said, Daisy frowned and throw her arms around me

''I don't want you to leave me'' She said into my shoulder I put my arms around her and began to hug her, I was gonna miss Daisy probably more than anyone in my family she's my sister and I love her and would probably do anything for her except not go to Hogwarts

''I'm going to be back before you know it, and if you want I can owl you everyday'' I said, she looked up at me a smiled

''Well...you don't have to owl me that much but how about twice a week'' she said but she said it in a questioning voice, I nodded

''It's settled I will owl you twice a week'' I said, Daisy let go and backed up but than I remembered something that I wanted to do before I left for Hogwarts so I looked at Daisy

''Can you distract mother and father?'' I asked, Daisy looked at me confused but she half nodded but than she looked questioning

''Why?'' She asked I went to open the door slowly so no one heard than looked at Daisy one more time

''Don't worry about it'' I said and walked out of the house

I turned and began walked in the direction of the bus stop, there was one about 10 minutes away from my home I still grabbed a sweater from the coat hanger quickly the sweater belonged to Daisy and It was tight-fitted but I wrapped it around me to the best of my abilities with it going down to my belly button and the sleeves having my wrist showing, before I left to get my owl I had 10 pounds in my skirt pockets which was enough to get to were I wanted to go I think?

I made it to the bus stop 10 minutes later there was a woman probably in her early thirties sitting on the bench with a child who looked to be about 3 maybe 4, there were two benches so I sat on the vacant one and put my sweater on tighter It was not frozen outside but there was a cold breeze that made me wish I grabbed my spring coat, I looked at the woman sitting at the bus stop she had shoulder length brown hair and fair skin and she was bony she was talking to the toddler

''Excuse me mam'' I said she looked at me and I noticed her dark brown eyes, and a scar across her cheek

''Yes'' She said and smiled slightly

''Do you know if there's a bus going to Little Whinging?'' I asked, she put up her finger to signal one moment and went into her purse and grabbed a blue piece of paper, she than turned to me

''Yes there's a bus to Little Whinging, well not actually Little Whinging but pretty close'' She said and I looked at her wondering what time, the woman seemed to have read my mind

''Sorry dear...The bus gets her at 1:22'' She said than looked at her watch

''Which is in 20 minutes'' She said and than grabbed the toddler and got up because her bus was coming around the corner, she got on the bus and slightly smiled and waved before getting on the bus I waved back and the bus took off

I looked around the bus stop and noticed there was a few houses and a cafe I knew to get to Little Whinging it would cost about 2 pounds, so I got up and walked to the cafe there was a couple kissing in the corner and a middle aged man and woman and a group of girls and boys around my age, I walked up to the counter there was a young woman standing there reading a magazine, I looked at all the treats and heard my stomach growl, the woman at the counter laughed and put the magazine down

''Take the ham sandwiches it's 3 pounds'' She said and went back to her magazine not waiting for a reply

''Um...Mam can I have the ham sandwich?'' I asked she looked up and nodded and put down the magazine and went to the back of the cafe to get make my sandwich, she came back with a hand sized sandwich wrapped in paper

''3 Pounds please'' She said I handed her the pounds, she took the pounds and went back to her magazine not saying a word, I walked out of the cafe and walked back to the bus stop and noticed that there were no vacant seats there were now 2 middle aged woman and a young man and a child, I stood in the far corner and unwrapped my sandwich and began to eat, I had 2 pancakes for breakfast but I was still hungry now I finished the sandwich in 5 minutes and wrapped the paper up and throw it in the garbage near the bus stop, I knew the bus would be her in a few minutes, I counted my pounds I had 7 left which was enough to get to Little Whinging

Than I saw a bus making it's way around the corner I said Sun-bury in flashing letters, I wasn't 100% sure but I had heard the name being mentioned by Aunt Petunia and mother said once that they lived near by Sun-Bury, so I walked up to the yellow line that showed were people were getting on, the young man and the toddler got up and came to the line to the toddler smiled at me and I smiled back, the bus door opened and the young man and the toddler got in first the sign said ₤1.45 I put the money in and looked for a seat I noticed a vacant seat and went to sit down, the bus began to move making it's way to Sun-Bury.


	9. Chapter 9

The bus ride went by faster than expected, 30 minutes later I was in sun-bury I looked around sun-bury and noticed that the houses did not resemble the houses in little whinging, I looked around for a sign or something that would lead me to little whinging but there was nothing, I walked straight going past stores and houses and about 15 minutes into my walk I saw a small empty park if it could be called a park it was a small place surrounded by trees with a swing set in the middle, I walked into the park and sat down on one of the swings and began gently rocking which made me feel slightly sick knowing I didn't know when another bus came or if it even went to my home and no way of contacting my parents, I got off the swing and walked to the sidewalk and sat down.

I felt the wind picking up around me so I pulled my sweater closer to me the trees around me started moving and the swings started pushing themselves, I got up ready to walk away but something stopped me there was something coming from the other side of the road it was going really fast and it was out of control and it was coming closer to me scared that it was gonna hit me I jumped back and fell and was now sitting on the floor, the bus? I think came up so that the door was directly facing me the door to the purple 3 layer bus opened and a man that looked to be in his early fifties opened the door

''Welcome to the nights bus for distressed and lost witches and wizards'' He said not even looking up at me but than when he looked up he noticed I was on the floor

''Well why are you on the floor, get up'' He said I pulled myself off the ground and faced him he looked at me than beckoned me to climb the steps of the bus which I did

''Where do you need to get to?'' He asked

''Little Whinging'' I said

''Little Whinging's...Hum how much is that sweetie?'' He asked a girl who looked to be my age with curly brown hair, brown eyes and very pale skin she was engrossed in a book

''8 sickles dad'' She said before turning back to her book

''8 sickles'' The man said and held his hand out

''I only have pounds'' I said, the man rolled his eyes and turned back to face his daughter

''2.35 If i'm not mistaken'' She said and went back to her book, the man turned back to me holding out his hands

''2.35'' He said, I went into my skirt pocket and pulled out 3 pounds he took it from me and turned to the girl again

''How much change in sickles?'' He asked the girl she looked up and rolled her eyes and looked like she was thinking

''2 sickles and...6 knuts'' She said the man reached into a box and handed me 2 silver coins and 6 bronze looking coins

''Take a seat and hold on'' He said, I nodded and went to take a seat next to the girl with the curly hair

''Take it away Ern'' A voice said and the bus took off and so did I, I stumbled and almost fell off my seat but grabbed hold of the girls arm and pulled myself up, I turned to the girl who looked totally calm the girl than grabbed my arm and attached it to a bar

''Thank you'' I said she nodded and pushed her curly hair behind her ears

''No problem why do you need to get to Little Whinging?'' She asked her face still engrossed in her book

''My grandparent's live there'' I said, she hummed in response

''Are you starting Hogwarts this year?'' She asked not looking up from her book so I knew I would have to say something

''Yes'' I replied simply

''So am I, my older brother Is already there'' She said, I nodded in response I than realized she couldn't see me nod because her face was engrossed in her book

''Do you have any siblings?'' She asked, I than began to think of Daisy and If she was distracting mother and father

''Daisy'' I said

* * *

><p>''Daisy sweetie come down stairs please'' My mum shouted probably from the kitchen, I paused my show and walked out of my room and down the stairs, my mum was in the kitchen (of course) cooking something that smelled really good<p>

''What are you making mum?'' I asked, she looked up and met my eyes and smiled

''I'm cooking some noddles for lunch can you go get your sister please?'' She asked, I was about to say sure but than I realized Violet had left and if I said that I would blow her cover

''Sweetie I asked if you could go get Violet'' She repeated, I began stuttering I wasn't good at thinking of lies on point

''She's sleeping!'' I managed to get out, than I cursed myself 'Sleeping at 1:00 in the afternoon' mum gave me a weird look showing confusion

''Sleeping? at this time'' She said and looked at her watch

''Ya she was...um...she was'' I began to repeat trying to think of something

''Sleepy! after Diagon Alley she was sleepy!'' I said and smiled for thinking of a good lie or so I thought

''Well can you go wake her?'' She asked, I silently cursed than smiled

''Um...maybe we should let her sleep?'' I said but I said it like a question

''Honey if she sleeps to long now she won't sleep tonight'' Mum said and flipped back her hair

''Oh right...but maybe we could give her another hour'' I said, now she turned to fully face me

''Where's Violet?'' She asked

"She's sleeping...I told you'' I said and felt the heat on my neck rising

''Daisy i'm your mother I know when your lying'' She said with a raised eyebrow

''I can't tell you!'' I shouted before covering my mouth, my mum than leaned down next to me

''Tell me now or no dinner'' She said and than It all came out


	10. Chapter 10

''It was nice meeting you Violet'' Michelle Shunpike said as she pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears

''Nice meeting you too, see you at Hogwarts?" I asked, she smiled widely

''Definitely'' She said before the knights bus took off, I smiled as I walked down Privet Drive after a little while on the bus I learned that she was Stan Shunpike's the knight bus conductor's daughter and that her name was Michelle and that she loved reading and didn't know any other witch's or wizards and we decided that we would try to stick together and I think I might have made my first friend.

1 Privet Drive, 2 Privet Drive, 3 Privet Drive, finally I reached my destination 4 Privet drive, I saw that the drive way was empty which meant Grandpa wasn't home yet so It would just be grandma (I always liked her better), I took a deep breath and walked up the steps and was ready to knock on the door but I stopped myself thinking about what a bad idea this was, what if she kicked me out and I had no money to get home but before i could continue thinking I knocked on the door, I heard steps coming closer and I thought of running but I knew I couldn't

''How ma-'' Grandma Petunia started to say before she saw me she than went completely silent and her face seemed to lose color

''Grandma'' I said, she looked like she was about to faint just by seeing me I than saw a tear roll down her cheek

''Can I come in?'' I asked shyly looking at my feet, I looked up slightly to see If she had a reaction, she than looked me over and saw my small sweater and made a small gesture for me to come in, I stepped in the house and heard the door close behind me, I took off my shoes like Grandma always told me to do, I looked behind me and saw Grandma still pale, she looked like she forced a smiled on her face but it looked more like a grimace cause It was so forced

''I'm sorry'' Grandma said so quietly I almost didn't hear her

''It's okay'' I whispered, Grandma nodded and made a grimacing smile like before

''Come to the lounge'' She said and made a small gesture to where the lounge was, I walked into the lounge and sat down on the polka dot couch that Daisy always liked

''How's Dudley?'' She asked her face was full of sorrow, I was gonna tell her dad was fine but that would be a lie, he was nice in Diagon Alley but he's sad he's just good at hiding it

''He's okay'' I said, Grandma nodded and sipped tea out of a cup that was on the table, she than put the cup down

''How about Katie and Daisy?" She asked, I saw how her eye's lit up a bit at the mention of Daisy, I was always quiet and kept to myself but Daisy was more confident and didn't care so even though Grandma loved us equal she had a soft spot for Daisy

''Mum's good, Daisy was happy today because she went to a birthday party yesterday'' I said remembering Daisy coming home from her best friend Anna's birthday party jumping up and down in excitement

''That's good...and are you still going to...you know'' she said and her face that was already pale turned paler

''Yes'' I said simply, she gulped down her tea and sucked in her breath she than let the breath out

''I don't hate you'' She said and put down her empty tea cup, I nodded and smiled

''My sister'' She said and grimaced like the word 'sister' physically brought her pain, I nodded urging her on

''My sister Lily was like you'' She said and a pained expression was on her face, I wasn't sure If that was all so I nodded edging her on

''She went to that school and my parents were so proud to have a witch in there family they barley paid any attention to my achievement's'' She said and I could see the look of Jealousy that crossed her face

''Is Lily Harry's mother?'' I asked, I had never heard of my grandma having a sister and I wondered why I never meet her

''Yes she was'' Grandma said emphasizing the word 'was' and judging by the look on her face Lily died

''I'm sorry'' I said I could never imagine losing Daisy thinking about It made me sick to my stomach

''I'm the one that should be sorry I was always evil to Lily and Harry and they didn't deserve it, at least not Harry'' She said and added the last part under her breath but I still heard her

''Okay'' I said not knowing what else to say Grandma seemed to catch on to that

''Would you like a biscuit?" She asked and I nodded she got up and walked to the kitchen and came back with a crispy biscuit (the way dad and I liked it) on a plate, she handed me the biscuit and a napkin and sat down on the arm chair

''We need to get some weight on you and your sister'' She said with a smile in a joking matter, I smiled and thought that everything was fixed and perfect but than I heard the door to the house open

''Petunia i'm home! got anymore of those biscuits!'' I heard grandpa Vernon shout from the door, I saw grandma's face drain of color and her smile turned to a shocked expression she than checked her watch a yelped just than Grandpa Vernon came in and spotted me

''You!'' He shouted and pointed one of his fat fingers at me, Grandma stood up and went and began to try to calm him down but he pushed passed her and pointed one of his fat fingers at me

''YOU FREAK!, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'' he shouted and pointed at the door, I was about to get up and leave but grandma shouted

''IT WILL TAKE HER ALL NIGHT TO WALK HOME WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS!'' She shouted, I had never heard Grandma yell before and it was scary

''GET OUT!'' Grandpa said and pushed me out until we were at the door I swiftly grabbed my shoes as he pushed me out of the house slamming the door behind him, I than heard yelling and the door would open a bit before It would close again I sat down on a step and put on my shoes before I walked down the street

3 Privet Drive, 2 Privet Drive, 1 Privet Drive, I continued walking straight till I reached Wisteria Street and heard honking behind me a car pulled up next to me and I backed up, the person in the car rolled down there window and in the car I saw grandma Petunia

''I'm gonna drive you home'' She said and opened the door from the inside It was cold and I swore I felt rain so I wasn't gonna complain I stepped into the car and thanked Grandma Petunia

''Do your parent know where you are?'' She asked

* * *

><p>''What do you mean she's gone Daisy Ann Dursley'' Mum said she was giving me a look that said lie to me and die, dad was there to but he looked more concerned than angry<p>

''She said she had to do something, don't kill me'' I said quietly, mum pushed her fingers through her blond hair and turned to my dad who cleared his throat and looked at me

''Did she say where she was going?'' He asked, I shook my head no

''When she get's home she's dead'' Mum said and throw her head back

''I'm gonna go check the corner store and the mall'' Dad said and kissed my mum on the cheek

''Oh and Daisy'' Dad said I nodded

''Your grounded'' He said before leaving


End file.
